Alas que ya no vuelan
by Kmiya
Summary: Sadiki observa desde su percha, observa todo lo que fue y lo que ahora es.


********¤ Advertencias:** ******Basado en la serie The Batman. ¿Spoilers de 4x07? Si ya sabes que le sucedió a Babs en los comics entonces no es spoiler.******  
><strong>¤ Notas:<strong> ******Es crossover solo por que aparecen daemons (para los que no conozcan los libros, los daemons son parte del alma de las personas personificados en animales), no hago referencia al canon de HDM. Sadiki es un vireo gorjeador macho y Cae (abreviación de Caesius) es un arrendajo azul hembra.**************  
><strong>**** **¤ Extensión** :******** 588 palabras.******  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Alas que ya no vuelan<strong>

Sadiki observa, cómodo en su percha en el techo de la batcave, lo concentrada que se encuentra Oracle mientras analiza la última información que alguien de la Liga le envió. El brillo en sus lentes y el sonido que provocan sus dedos al tocar las teclas con rapidez son cosas a las que se ha ido acostumbrando con el tiempo, al punto de considerarlo _normal_, algo que siempre ha estado ahí.

Ni bien termina ese pensamiento niega para sí, moviendo un poco sus alas.

No.

Las cosas no siempre fueron así.

Da unos cuantos brinquitos, hasta llegar a la parte más alejada de la percha y observa el área de entrenamiento.

Nightwing ha subido a lo más alto y se prepara para saltar. Extiende sus brazos con gracia, como si tuviera sus propias alas, y da un triple giro en el aire, antes de agarrarse a la cuerda y tomar impulso para hacer otra maniobra. Cae vuela a su lado, girando en su propio eje, rodeándolo antes de salir disparada hacia el cielo y después dejarse caer en picada, extendiendo sus alas al final para planear al ras del suelo y volver a elevarse.

Ambos ríen, disfrutando del poder volar aunque sea en un lugar tan pequeño como la batcave (que en realidad a cualquier otra persona le parecería enorme). Juegan en el aire, demostrando que su mundo es ahí arriba y no en el suelo.

Cae parece sentirlo (no, no _parece_, ella siempre sabe cuando está cerca), porque voltea a verlo un segundo y luego hace esa maniobra que tan bien conoce Sadiki, porque solían volar juntos así. Planea y gira, haciendo brillar su plumaje azulado.

_Vuela conmigo._

Dice sin palabras, moviendo la cola y extendiendo las alas, girando con rapidez, volando hasta tocar el techo.

_Ven conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos._

Sadiki la mira sin perder ningún detalle. Extiende sus alas un segundo, pero las vuelve a pegar a su cuerpo.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan grande la distancia entre los dos?

El ruido de la silla lo aleja de sus pensamientos y despega su vista de Cae para mirar hacia donde está Oracle. La ve recargada en el respaldo y estirando sus brazos, sonriendo satisfecha.

Da varios saltitos nuevamente, hasta llegar a un punto donde abre sus alas y planea hacia abajo (siempre hacia abajo), hasta aterrizar en el respaldo de la silla y le da una hojeada a lo que Barbara ha estado haciendo toda la tarde. La lista de los supervillanos del mundo parece tener más detalles que antes. Su pelirroja, después de dos semanas consiguiendo información, parece que finalmente la ha terminado.

―Creo que te has ganado una taza de café caliente, o té, ¿qué prefieres?

Barbara lo mira de reojo, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro cansado.

―Opto por el café, más si está acompañado por esa crema que Alfred compró el otro día.

―_Justo acaban de salir unas galletas recién horneadas, que podrá acompañar con ese café, señorita Barbara. _

Oracle y Sadiki observaron la lucecita verde del comunicador, que ninguno había notado que se encontraba encendido.

―Siempre tan oportuno, Alfred.

―_Viniendo de usted, señorita Barbara, lo consideraré un halago.  
><em>

―¿Qué dices? ¿Café con galletas? ―Le pregunta Barbara, su sonrisa más alegre que hace unos instantes.

La mira, escuchando de fondo el sonido de las cuerdas y el aleteo de un arrendajo. Se arregla las plumas de su ala izquierda y mueve la cabeza. Da un par de brinquitos más y se acomoda en su hombro.

―Me parece una excelente idea.

* * *

><p>Las críticas son bien aceptadas.<p> 


End file.
